


A Strangeness in Stars Hollow

by Cooper_City



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooper_City/pseuds/Cooper_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an investigation leads Sam and Dean Winchester to Stars Hollow, Connecticut, Sam finds himself face-to-face with an old memory.  (a vignette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strangeness in Stars Hollow

Rory Gilmore didn't know what had possessed her to go out and take a walk that night. It was the sort of night she'd usually stay in with a big mug of tea and an obscure Victorian novel, but something called to her. Something away from the center of Stars Hollow. 

She and her mom hadn't really been on good terms for a while, and she'd lost contact with Lane and Paris. It wasn't that Rory was in a bad place, really, she was just in a rut, and the girl who was used to having the world revolve around her was having a hard time dealing with a reality where the people who used to be close to her had new priorities that lead them elsewhere.

At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks. It was nostalgia that made her think she saw Dean through the dingy window of an old converted barn. Her Dean. It couldn't possibly be that he was back. She'd have heard about it from, well, from someone.

But she had to make sure. So, tentatively, she pushed open the door and watched as the figure inside turned around. It was him.

"Oh, Dean," Rory breathed as she edged closer to the barrel chest before her, "where have you been? I've missed you so much."

Eyes widened on a face that was high above the ground. "I've just been," he paused, "traveling." The moose-like figure straightened up, trying to keep his distance without retreating. "And I go by Sam now. My brother's name is Dean."

"What? How does that even make sense?"

"Look, it's complicated." Sam put his hands on Rory's shoulders, but the girl pushed against them. "I know we had some fun times together a long time ago, but please just believe me when I tell you that you have to forget them."

"But why?"

Without warning, Dean Winchester's body crashed through the window behind Rory. "Sam!" the older brother shouted upon landing, "we need fire! Lots of fire!" Then he noticed the third person in the room. "Who's she?"

Before Sam could answer, the rugaru that had been chasing Dean leaped through the shards of window and landed on Rory Gilmore. It was eating her face before either brother could react. 

The room erupted into shouts, and then into flames, and half an hour later the Winchester brothers emerged from the barn, tenuously victorious.

"So who was that girl?" Dean asked.

"Just-- just an old friend." Sam turned back to face the building, lips pursed into a straight line. "An old friend."


End file.
